


In the Name of Justice

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, Moral Ambiguity, Possible Prequel, Romance, Superherostuck, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Terezi and Vriska around Valentine's Day. Although not necessarily as exciting as you would expect it to be, but perhaps a slight twist (or maybe that's just a ploy in of itself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Justice

It was a fantastical year, in which Vriska and her best, childhood friend spent the years hanging out as well as doing whatever. They were about sixteen now and Vriska was happy to see that everything had been going well. At least in the sense of her ‘sister’ that she was no longer in the hospital 24/7 like she was younger and well, as for her she wasn’t getting into trouble so often as she had when she was in her early teens. Bringing a knife to school that one time was the tip of the iceburg and around this time Terezi had been in the hospital-- when she found out she gave her the real talking-to her own mother should have given her. 

In the end, they had each other’s backs, and Vriska was determined to have it stay that way.

She soon heard sirens blaring, and when she found Terezi she looked a mess; she found out her father had beaten her while her mother had been out. Apparently he had a temper, but no one expected for this to happen.

But she was in critical condition and she was already weak from her illness. She almost didn’t make it. But in the end, she pulled through, and Vriska didn’t even realized how truly strong she was. As soon as Terezi had heard Vriska, she smiled.

The strawberry blond haired girl said, “Hey Serket, glad you can join me! I’ll be out before you know it, you know? It’ll take more than that to bring down the just Neophyte Redglare, hehehe...”

Vriska hadn’t said anything at that point, feeling practically unable to express anything just yet, shocked by just how normal she seemed from that. She simply came to her side, and brought her closer to her, the other girl’s face in her chest. “Vriska what--”

The black haired girl, began to stroke at the other girl’s hair and nuzzled her head against the top of her head, making Terezi fall silent. Her arms then encircled Vriska’s waist as well, fingers at first loose in their hold, and then tightened as the hands trembled. 

At that point, Vriska knew how much she loved Terezi.

...

Terezi found out that she was going to have to stay at the hospital for an extended length of time, due to the force of the beatings, which had cracked her skull, broken a few ribs, and gave her bruises all along her legs to almost every place above her legs. It had certainly exacerbated her condition and everyone stuck up for her supposed ‘father’ who had never really liked her much anyway. Just because apparently she had been the final child born a ‘girl’ and all the kids born by her mother were all girls. It was just her fault for her not at least winding up a boy, and she didn’t get it at all. She didn’t see the point.

Her father had so many allies, claiming what she said was a ‘lie’ and her as well as her mother were out to get his money. He was pretty rich, after all, but didn’t want to pay a dime or whatever to help her much to her mother’s further irritance.

It made her sad and kind of slowly began to hate herself, but she tried to hide it. She didn’t want to trouble anyone with it. Although the only person who could see through the facade and distance she put up was Vriska-- the only person she trusted enough to get close to her. She meant everything to her. She saved her life when she was younger, from accidentally nearly falling off a building, Vriska was there to grab her from that ledge when they were playing in places she shouldn’t have been.

She began to tear up. She hadn’t seen Vriska or her mother for a few days, and she began to feel lonely as well as missed them. She can’t deal with this on her own, not like this. At the thought, the door slammed open and she wiped at her eyes quickly. Big girls don’t cry. 

She heard Vriska say, “Pyrope, it’s fine. You don’t have to hide it from me. But guess what? I was able to pay for your medical bills.”

Terezi looked confused, remembering that Vriska wasn’t exactly from a well-to-do-family and hell was straight out from the poverty line. “...How?”

The black-haired girl laughed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, who was confused to how this was even possible when her mom couldn’t even pay for her bills. “I got a new job, Pyrope! Helping around musuems and such! Aren’t we lucky?”

At the thought, Terezi becomes quiet. “But you should at least save some for yourself. You matter too, Serket...”

Vriska snorted and said, “I have more than enough for me. Don’t be sill--”

Terezi interrupted, “--Or are you just saying that? Because you’re also lying to me?”

The strawberry blond’s own eyes widened when she realized what she just said and flinched away just out of habit. The other girl climbed into the hospital bed to sit next to her, and placed her hand on top of her own. “I’m not like him, you know. It’s fine.”

Terezi began, stumbling on her words, “I didn’t mean to--”

She heard Vriska say it was ‘okay’, grinning straight at her and before her hair was ruffled. Terezi licked her lips and leaned in. She chickened out at the last minute, leaning her head against Vriska’s shoulder.

...

Vriska had found out she had a strange ability to rework some events how she wanted to. That was literally her power, and to be able to fly, as well as teleport. Naturally, these powers were made perfect for heists, as she could do what she wanted-- although there was a stipulation to her abilities. The only thing that could not be affected directly by them were people; but luckily money as well as priceless items from jewelry stores weren’t technically directly related in terms of effect when she did it. When she used it, she had to identify a goal and the event she was reworking to place into her favor. If it was one that the power would actually activate with, it would work, and then no one could see her as she made her move. Not even cameras.

She smirked when she saw the news report on another heist and day after day when she wasn’t visiting with Terezi at the hospital or after she visited her she’d watch the report because she liked being the center of attention. Something that hasn’t changed, easily because she was just a young sixteen year old girl.

However...it didn’t last like that forever. Especially with others out there like her. She began to hear of those called ‘superheroes’ (not surprising that they’d exist because of her own powers) hanging around the local banks. So she simply teleported to ones farther away; which solved almost all of her problems. Except one.

‘The Slyph’ is what they called her. She caught up to her, or at least was waiting for her. Vriska didn’t really want to bother with her, and easily she could fade into the shadows with the black suit she was wearing. She found that the girl tried to stop her, but in the end even though she could teleport like she could, Vriska found that the girl never really knew where she could wind up.

A man was awaiting for her at her home. He called himself ‘Oz’ or something like that, and probably thought himself to be something incredible. He kept boasting about being the only one of the ‘group’ to figure where she lived. Naturally, a fight broke out between the both of them, causing some collateral damage due to the wand he wielded. However, Vriska soon had the upper hand at one point when she made the move to teleport behind him and strike at the back of his head.

He fell to the ground, motionless. It took a few moments for Vriska to realize that he was dead, but once she did, she took the body and dumped it into the ocean on the outskirts of the city. Then she appeared back in her room as the so-called ‘heroes’ arrived on the scene, albeit lately. She spotted The Slyph amongst them and frowned.

...  
Terezi looked up to spot that there was a male in here. Oh right, Karkat was it? He came in with some flowers and wanted her to get better or something. But also apparently had confessed to her as well and asked her to give a response sometime. Hoping that she would reciprocate; but in the end she supposed she wouldn’t. Or would she? It was more likely of a chance with him than with Vriska, she considers.

She thinks about it some more.

But then she decides she’ll wait. 

...

It was all over the news, but apparently no one was too sad about his death due to his disregard of innocent life safety and collateral damage involving half of buildings being blown to pieces. She snorted at that, finding it ironic she did the whole city a good instead, and hurried to the hospital, unaware that someone was following her. Today was the day Terezi was going to be released from there and thanks to her paying so quickly the girl was getting the best care they could offer. It was all great.

Even if...the court trial wasn’t going too well. Apparently there were issues of corruption and not even Terezi’s mother could fight by it all by herself. Either way, Vriska had a plan to make the guy pay anyway. 

She found that the someone stopped her before she entered Terezi’s room. It was ... Kanaya from their past years and from the school she sort of went to (sort of because she hadn’t been attending much ever since Terezi got put into hospital). “Vriska, I don’t know what you’re up to, but it needs to stop.”

Vriska raise an eyebrow. “What does? There’s nothing going on.”

Kanaya frowned at her and said, “When we looked into suspicious large amounts of money coming in, it wasn’t even from a bank but from your payments into the hospital. You and I know what we’re talking about, so you need to knock it off. You could have asked for help--”

The taller girl just rolls her eyes and says, “Whatever! I’m already done with it. Terezi is fine and that’s all that matters, so don’t waste anymore of my time, got it?”

Before Kanaya could say another word, Vriska just pushes past her and straight into Terezi’s room, although when she opens the door she spots that the girl is already standing in front of the door. The girl grabs a hold of Vriska’s hand tightly, glaring at Kanaya and the latter of the three just sighs.

...

Terezi smiles slightly at Vriska, asking once they were away and outside, “So you were doing that for me? That is against the law you know.”

Vriska is fumbling over her words, and Terezi is still smiling, but this time she ends up giggling. “It’s fine. The law isn’t doing much to help me anyway it seems. So I think I can allow this infraction. Besides, you didn’t like massacre anyone like that or anyth--”

The taller of the two leans in to press her lips against Terezi’s. Before the both of them fall quiet as Vriska pulls away. Terezi leans in to continue the kiss.

“I’ve got only a few years left, Vriska, why don’t we spend it together?”

She didn't miss the look of sadness on the other's face. But she certainly missed the thought in the other girl's head. That she would find out a way to save her. Anything. Even if it meant the end of a million other lives.

"Yeah, let's."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write herostuck stuff but I might make a series of this after I finish my other scourge sisters fanfic. Who knows?


End file.
